What Chess Leads To
by Slow Walker
Summary: Complete PWP. ONESHOT. Charles  Prof. X  and Erik  Magneto  are playing chess in Charles' study, when Charles' telepathic powers get up to a little mischief.


Complete PWP, so that's why it's so short. Other than that little note, please enjoy! Oh, and keep in mind perhaps that this is "X-Men: First Class" Charles and Erik, not them as old guys, 'cause that's just nasty.

* * *

><p>Charles leaned forward in his chair and studied the chess board. He frowned, contemplating his moves carefully. Erik laughed.<p>

"You're screwed in two moves, Charles, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." He felt that tingling in his head start and he glared. "Charles, no fair picking my moves out of my head! You already know what I'm going to do anyway." The tingling left, but only after flashing a split second of . He gasped and clutched his head.

"Erik, to accuse me of cheating is a grave offense! You know I would never use my abilities to cheat!" Charles grinned, moving one of his doomed pieces to free it from the swath of death Erik's queen was cutting.

"Charles, what the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Charles asked innocently, taking a sip of his scotch.

"What did you put in my head?" Erik demanded, shifting uncomfortably to try and lessen his raging hard on.

"Merely a feeling, Erik, an emotion. How you choose to interpret that it is up to you."

An image came to Erik now, he and Charles lit by the fire and the dim light of the study; Charles worshiping his body, taking time to lick and suck and kiss everywhere; Charles' face, his mouth opened in arousal and amazement when Erik made him climax. Erik looked up, his pupils blown. Charles gave a smug little half smile and raised one eyebrow. Before Charles had time to react, Erik was on his feet and yanked Charles up to meet him over the chess board. Charles responded enthusiastically to the kiss, grabbing at Erik's shoulders and head to pull him in even more. Erik feverishly swept the vase of flowers off the table next to them and pushed Charles down on it. When he tried to get up, to reach to suck to kiss to get to Erik, he felt himself pushed down by the bits of metal he was wearing. Erik was on him in a flash, pushing his blazer open and ripping his shirt apart, careless of the expensive fabric and the mother of pearl buttons, he just wanted the creamy skin hidden by Charles' pristine wardrobe. Charles moaned at the feel of Erik's tongue slowly tracing from his collarbone down to his belt buckle and teasingly nipping before moving to pull Charles up and push his jacket and shirt off all together. Charles responded by tugging Erik's black turtleneck off to reveal the smooth V of his torso. Erik was tan with broad shoulders and a slim waist with a light dusting of hair covering his chest.

They kissed heatedly, as if they thought if they kissed hard enough, will enough passion, the world might stop and it would just be them two, alone for a moment, free from the struggles going on, the responsibilities, the grudges they had. The kiss was hard, all teeth and spit and lips and it was glorious, it made Charles groan and want-_need_ more. Erik grinned and pushed Charles roughly back onto the table and held him down by his shoulders while his sinful lips worked on Charles' neck and jaw and ear. Charles thrashed, trying to get to Erik to kiss him, but Erik simply growled and sucked a mark into Charles' neck. Charles groaned at the feeling, at the knowledge that Erik was marking him for all to see. He tried to concentrate, to make Erik release him, but all he could manage was to stop moaning for a moment. Erik decided this simply would not do, so he released Charles briefly to unbuckle and unzip Charles' dress pants. Charles, on the other hand, only had enough control to claw at Erik's jeans and hope he could undo them. Erik had driven him mad, mad with lust and want and need. All he could think about was how to touch him more, how to be a part of him, how to stick to him forever. Charles just wanted more, and Erik just kept distracting him with his lips and tongue and fingers. Frustrated with Erik's jeans, finally he just decided to slide them down Erik's slim waist until they crumpled around his ankles. While Erik was distracted for a moment, Charles took the opportunity to push him back against a sofa and drop to his knees in front of the mostly naked mutant.

"You truly are gorgeous, you know," Charles whispered lovingly before pressing a soft kiss to the inside of Erik's thigh, then the head of his cock.

Erik arched his back and moaned at the feeling of Charles' soft, pink lips pressing against his aching cock. When Charles started to lick and to suck at the sides, Erik's hands flew to Charles' silky brown hair to urge him on. Charles took his time though, to get back at Erik for the teasing he had endured. He licked slowly up one side and then down the other, and he cupped Erik's balls with one hand and pumped slowly with the other.

"For the love of God, Charles, move!" Erik demanded, his voice cracking on the last word.

Charles took pity on his friend and engulfed his entire cock in the warm wetness of his mouth. Erik cried out sharply as his hips jerked up involuntarily. Charles smoothly opened his mouth more to allow the extra length, effectively deep-throating Erik and nearly choking in the process. He pulled off suddenly and straddled Erik, grasping both their cocks together in one hand, sliding Erik's spit slicked cock against his own. They both shuddered at the feeling and Charles buried his face in Erik's shoulder, kissing and licking the skin he found there. Erik tasted of sweat and just the slightest hint of cologne, and Charles wanted to kiss his neck and shoulder forever.

"Faster, _Charles_, FASTER!" Erik groaned in Charles' ear.

Charles used his left hand to pull Erik's head back by his hair to attack his neck while his right hand worked furiously to massage both their cocks together. Erik's slim hips began to jerk involuntarily as he neared his climax, brought on by both Charles' talented hands and lips.

"Charles, I'm co-_Charles_!" Erik screamed, arching his back. His come hit Charles square in the chest. Charles leaned back smugly to look at the blissed out Erik. He ran a long finger through the mess on his chest and brought it to his lips.

"Salty," he murmured, looking down at Erik. The man in question whimpered when he saw Charles delicately licking his come off his own chest.

"No way I'm gonna let you off easy, not when you're teasing me like this," Erik promised before pushing Charles back onto the table. He started at his chest, kissing and licking until Charles was gasping, then he moved on to his stomach, getting within teasing distance of Charles' cock, but never close enough. Erik kissed his way down Charles' leg, delighting in the pleading coming from such a powerful man.

"Erik, Erik, please! I need-!"

"What do you need, Charles?" Erik murmured in his ear before biting down on the lobe.

Charles cried out, his blue eyes clenched shut. "More, please Erik, more! I need more!"

"Why don't you just control me, Charles? Why not simply _make_ me please you?" Erik teased, knowing full well the answer.

"I can't now! Please, Erik, please! Need more, please!" Charles begged, thrusting his hips up.

"Well, since you begged so nicely." Erik hooked Charles' legs over his shoulders and gave Charles' left butt cheek a little lick. Emboldened by the reaction, Erik gave a longer lick and a nip to the other, causing Charles to jerk and moan.

"Yes, Erik, more!"

Erik slid his tongue down Charles' crack before pushing into his hole. Charles swore loudly in appreciation of the feeling Erik was producing with his talented tongue. Erik slid a hand up Charles' chest and into his mouth. Charles sucked greedily on the fingers, slicking them so that when Erik pushed them into Charles' ass, the feeling was amazing rather than painful. Charles pushed his hips down, fucking himself on Erik's fingers. Erik continued to bite at Charles' nipples while Charles rode his fingers, making him buck and moan at the dual sensations. Finally it was all too much for Charles and he exploded, shouting Erik's name to the ceiling.

Erik gathered up his friend and laid them both on the sofa. A blanket floated over to them and draped over them courtesy of Charles. Erik smiled and pulled him closer.

"That was amazing," Charles murmured sleepily. "Does this mean I won our game?"

"Our game?" Erik asked, concerned.

"The game of chess," Charles grinned at him. "Did I win?"

"Most definitely not," Erik answered, looking lovingly into Charles' bright blue eyes.


End file.
